Grant Our Wish
by Jennoist-OTP
Summary: Jennoist one shot- prompt fill. Blake and Melissa are desperate for another baby, but nature seems to have other ideas.


**Prompt: Would you write another jennoist fanfic/oneshot? Where they have kids or are going to? Or both, like have a kid already and are going to have more maybe.**

**Note: I know nothing about medical-anything, as will probably be evident to any of you who **_**do **_**later on in the chapter- sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Whilst about real people, this is a piece of fiction and is just for fun. No defamation intended!**

The en-suite bathroom attached to their bedroom usually felt like a luxury, but today it felt stifling and claustrophobic. Melissa reached for her phone and checked the timer: still over a minute to go, yet it felt like she had been sat there for five hours rather than less than two minutes. She tried to focus instead on the blissful noise coming from the living room, of Blake playing a rather rowdy game of hide and seek with their four year old daughter Jemima. She looked like a mixture of both of them- her piercing blue eyes were unmistakably Melissa's, but much to her delight, she had inherited the winning smile from Blake, the same smile that Melissa had adored for nine years now.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the striking alarm coming from her phone…it was time. She stood up nervously and walked over to the sink, where her fate lay, before picking up the pregnancy test and inspecting it thoroughly. One line. Negative. Again.

Taken over by frustration, she threw the stick angrily into the trash can under sink, taking a deep breath so as not to stomp out childishly into the living room and set a bad example to their daughter. Once she did make her way to where they were playing, Blake, knowing what she had been doing, made eye contact with her immediately. The bond they shared was so much that he didn't need to say or do anything more than raise a questioning eyebrow to indicate that he was discretely asking her what the result had been. She quickly shook her head, sighing sadly as she watched his face fall.

"Jemima, calm down," he told their very excitable daughter. "Why don't you go and tidy up the toys we left out in your room and then we can have some ice cream with Mommy?"

"Yay, ice cream!" Jemima squealed, scampering down the hall towards her bedroom, her top bun hair bobbing up and down as she ran. Once they could talk privately, Blake pulled himself up from where he had been sat on the floor, and went to comfort his wife, lovingly caressing her cheek with one hand.

"It's okay-" he started, but was cut off immediately.

"It's not okay Blake!" Melissa protested. "I was absolutely sure this time…and the time before…and the time before!" She told him, her voice rising in exasperation. Blake pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair lovingly. "Sorry…I didn't mean to snap," Melissa murmured into his neck. "I just…I'm starting to feel like it's not going to happen. We've been trying for _a year _now."

Blake pulled away from the hug just enough to cup her cheeks with both his hands, staring into the blue eyes which made him weak at the knees.

"Well…we'll just have to keep on trying," he whispered. "You're 33. That's plenty of time. And…if it doesn't happen no matter what…then we've already been blessed with the most beautiful little girl."

"I know, and I'm so grateful and lucky, but…I feel bad for her too, you know? Yesterday I went in to her room and she was playing with all her teddies and pretending they were her brothers and sisters. She said she was doing that because she didn't have any in real life." Blake listened to his wife's story, and gave a small smile at the cuteness of it all, but it also served as a reminder of one of the reasons they were so desperate for a second child. They didn't want Jemima to be lonely. Sure, she loved playing with her Mommy and Daddy, but both he and Melissa knew the extra value of siblings, having grown up with them. "And you know, from a more practical viewpoint, this is affecting my work too…I'm turning down auditions for potentially big commitments in case I get pregnant and it's just not happening…"

"Ok," he sighed. "How about this: we'll keep trying, and if you don't get pregnant within…I don't know, 3 months, we'll go and get a doctor's opinion," he suggested. That brought a sincere smile to Melissa's face, and he was rewarded with a soft kiss, a short one, as before long Jemima's little feet could be heard scurrying back up the hall and into the living room.

"Ice-cream!" She yelled, and her parents laughed at her excitement.

"Come on then munchkin," Blake cooed, picking his daughter up and tickling her before carrying her to the kitchen table as she squealed, being watched by a laughing Melissa as she made her way to the freezer.

{x}

After over two months, there was still no luck…and it wasn't for the want of trying, to say the very least. In fact, the past 2 months had been even less hopeful than the year previous- unlike before, there hadn't even been any signs- no skipped periods, no sickness, not even any tiredness, well, no more than would usually be expected of a mother to a four year old working unconventional hours of the day.

So it was rather out of the blue, Blake thought, (or maybe it wasn't, the simple fact that he was male automatically made him no expert, he was well aware,) that Melissa came home late from shooting her new movie that she had a small role on, telling him that she was two weeks late, and had thrown up in her trailer that morning.

"Really?" He replied, his face lighting up. "Do you think you should do a test?" Melissa shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna wait until the weekend, see what happens the rest of the week…this might sound stupid but I feel like I was jinxing things before by taking tests so soon, you know? I don't wanna set us up for disappointment without really good reason to."

"Well…forgive my non-female opinion, but 'two weeks late' sounds like good reason, doesn't it?" He asked, smiling as sat down on the couch with him and snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah…but it could be…stress, or exhaustion," she reasoned, not missing the confused look on his face. "Yes Blake, having a small child and a husband is very stressful and exhausting," she joked.

"Oh well I _do _apologise," he played along.

"How were things here today?" Melissa asked.

"Ok. I've still got a little writer's block with my script, but the little munchkin ate all her spaghetti up, and made me promise to tell you to go give her a goodnight kiss when you got home, even if she was asleep," he informed her, and she grinned at the statement.

"Aww…well I think I can just about manage that," she smiled, pulling herself gently away from Blake's embrace and off to Jemima's bedroom.

{x}

Saturday had now arrived, and with it, the sure signs from Melissa's body that she _wasn't _pregnant. Blake hated seeing her so beside herself, and if he was honest, it was worrying him too, so he bit the bullet and booked an appointment at the gynaecologist for them in a couple of weeks' time, (after the film festival they were entering Blake's latest project in was gotten out of the way.

The day of the appointment arrived, and Jemima had been dropped off with her Uncle Derrick and Aunty Liz for the afternoon, and the two of them sat nervously in the waiting room. After a few painful minutes of silence, Melissa spoke up, raising the question that they both were aware of but neither really wanted to think about.

"What if…when they do the tests…they find out I can't get pregnant naturally again?" She asked Blake with a wince. Blake sighed deeply, not really knowing what the answer was.

"Then…they'll tell us the other options," was all could think of.

"Melissa Jenner?" Came the nurse's call. She stood up shakily.

"Can my husband come in with me?" She asked. The nurse told them 'of course,' and Blake jumped up gratefully, putting a reassuring hand on Melissa's back and leading her into the room. The gynaecologist asked them about how long they had been trying, if there had been any complications during her first pregnancy and birth, (there hadn't,) and then did all sorts of tests, (Melissa was rather grateful at this point that the doctor was a woman.) They were then told that a couple of test results could be found out on the day, so Blake and Melissa waited over an hour in the waiting room again before they were once more called back in.

"Well Mrs Jenner," the doctor started. "Something did come up on your urine test. We'd definitely like you to make some more appointments with us."

"Really? …What is it? What's wrong?" Melissa asked, the terror in her voice evident.

"You're pregnant, Mrs Jenner." The doctor said with a warm smile. "Congratulations."

Blake and Melissa's mouths dropped in unison, and they turned to each other first before spinning back towards the doctor.

"What? Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"100%," she affirmed, looking at his wife, whose eyes were welling up with tears. "You're only a couple of weeks along, it's no surprise you didn't already know, but yes. You're definitely pregnant."

Blake was now also starting to cry, and he pulled Melissa in for a hug before they both thanked the doctor and began to arrange prenatal appointments. It was once they got back to the car, however, that they could really let out their emotion.

"We're having another baby!" Melissa squealed, clapping her hands dorkily and allowing Blake to pull her in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Blake looked into her eyes, full of joy.

"I can't wait until we're able to tell Jemima she's gonna be a big sister," he whispered.

"Me neither," Melissa agreed, reaching up to kiss him again.

**Hope you all liked it, and to the anon who sent in the prompt on tumblr, I hope this was something like what you wanted! I would be really grateful if you could write a quick review below to tell me how I did- thanks!**

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
